


AU Batfam Oneshots - Damian Wayne

by kittycat1810



Series: AU Batfam Oneshots [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Batfamily Feels, Claws, Djinni & Genies, Gen, Human Experimentation, batfam, x-23 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycat1810/pseuds/kittycat1810
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a serious of AU oneshots focusing on the batfamily, Damian Wayne in particular but others mixed in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Genie in a Bottle... NOT!

**Damian’s POV**

_Damn mother._ Damian thought as he put his lamp back into the safe in his room after checking it over, trying once again to summon himself; to try to grant his own freedom. Luckily, even Father knew he liked his privacy and allowed him to have it. He sealed the safe and laid on his bed for the night, remembering what his mother had told him: to never let _anyone_ get ahold of his lamp. _Curse her and her greed for power; for me to be powerful._ That was what lead to this, after all. It was his mother’s fault. Mother’s, Grandfather’s, and the djinn that tricked Mother and Grandfather. His curse was not one he ever asked for or had done anything to deserve. He would wish it on no one, not even his worst enemies.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/Genie/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Several Days Later**

_Damn Drake and his annoying self_. Damian cursed Tim out in Arabic before walking towards his room.

“Damian!” _Ugh, I’m not in the mood right now, Grayson._

“What?!” Damian snapped.

Dick looked slightly hurt, but quickly shook it off. “B told me to search your room for more throwing knives. You know his rule: one or two knives per room and… well, you definetly threw more than two at Tim…” He began searching Damian’s room. _Please let him not crack my safe!_

Dick went over to the safe and said “Sorry Little D, but I have to look in it.”

“No.”

Dick sighed. “I guess I have to crack it then.” The safe creaked open as I got up off my bed. _Shit._

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/Genie/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Dick’s POV**

_I expected more weapons…._ Dick thought as he opened the safe. All that was in it was an Arabian oil lamp… Dick picked it up, hands rubbing on it, as Damian yelled “NO!”

Dick spun around, but Damain wasn’t there anymore. In a flash of golden, sparkly light Damian appeared in old Arabian pants and a vest. Gold arm bands that looked like shackles were on his forearms and shins. A thinnish gold band adorned his inky black hair and henna tattoos adorned his tan, bare skin.

His head was bowed and he was kneeling on the floor in front of Dick as he said “I am an all powerful genie. Your wish is my command, Master. You have three wishes. There are three rules, however. One, I cannot bring the dead back to life. Two, I cannot make someone fall in love. Lastly, I cannot directly kill someone. What is your first wish, Master?” Damian looked up with sad, defeated eyes.

“D-Damian, what are you doing?” Dick asked, freaked out with his little brother’s behavior.

“I’m a genie, Dick. I have no control; no freedom. I am enslaved to you because you rubbed my lamp. Normally, that would’ve freed me.”

“C-Can I wish you free?” Dick asked. _I don’t want him to be enslaved by me… to me. He’s my little brother! He shouldn’t have to be like this!_

Damian shook his head “No. My mother accidently wished this upon me. She wished that I would be the most powerful being in the universe. The djinn tricked her into making me a genie.” Damian looked close to crying. “They took my freedom from me. I never even had a choice.” A tear fell from Damian’s eye and Dick immediately wiped it away.

“Hey, here. You should be your own master.” Dick said, kneeling down next Damian and giving him the lamp. Damian took it and rubbed it, another poof of sparkly, golden light appeared around Damian again.

Suddenly the door burst open. “Are you okay? I heard a… scream…” Bruce said, looking wide-eyed at his sons while Jason and Tim stood behind him. “What is going on?!”

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/Genie/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Bruce’s POV**

Bruce walked into his youngest son’s room and saw Damian kneeling, holding an Arabian oil lamp while Dick knelt next to him with a hand on his shoulder. Damian was dressed in old Arabian clothing and the way he was kneeling reminded Bruce of a slave. “F-Father… I-I can explain.” Bruce had never heard Damian sound so unsure. He’d never heard him stutter before in his life. Damian had simply never seemed insecure enough to do so.

“Demon brat?” Jason said. “What the hell are you wearing?”

Tim smacked him over the head.

“Damian, why don’t you explain?” Bruce said, kneeling next to Damian while Jason and Tim sat across from him.

“I-I’m a genie… Mother made a wish to a djinn that I would be the most powerful being in the universe… It made me a genie… It took my freedom… I never had a choice.” A tear slipped out of Damian’s eye, which he wiped away furiously. Bruce pulled him into a hug which Damian leaned into. “My free will is and will be taken whenever anyone rubs my lamp.” Damian looked up at Bruce, his eyes shining with unshed tears. “I just want my freedom… but I cannot get it. The only way is to lock my lamp in my safe… it is the safest I can keep it.” He looked down and rubbed at his eye again.

“Oh, Damian; my son.” Bruce hugged Damian tightly. “You’ve had to worry about this your whole life… Damn your mother for doing this to you. You deserve to choose for yourself, no matter what or what that choice may be.”

“B-but what about your ‘no powers in Gotham’ rule? I have extremely strong magic…” Damian sniffed and pulled away to look up at him.

“Oh, God, Damian. Please tell me you didn’t think I’d kick you out!” Bruce said, looking slightly horrified but feeling much more horrified than he showed.

“Its one of the first things you taught me…” Damian looked down submissively.

“Never, Damian, never. You will always be my son and you will always belong here.” Bruce said, putting a hand on his shoulder and using the other to tilt his head up.

“No matter how much you may annoy me at times, you are my little brother, Damian. Our little brother. This is your home. You are free to choose and feel safe knowing that you can choose to be a brat or not.” Tim smiled and ruffled Damian’s hair. Damian swatted his hand and face a small smile.

“Now get the hell out so I can change and put this,” Damian scrunched his nose as he held up his lamp, “back in the safe.”

The family laughed, exept for Damian who just smirked, and left.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/Genie/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Damian’s POV**

Damian hung up his genie outfit and put his golden arm and leg bands in a plastic bag he hung on the hangar. He hung it in the back of the closet before heading downstairs.

“Dami, Dami! We should watch Aladdin! Pleeeeeeaase!!!!!!” Dick was hopping up and down in front of him.

“Tt, whatever.” Damian responded, giving a slight smile as he followed Dick into the living room where the rest of the family was already waiting.


	2. X-23

This is assuming Damian is currently 10. Italics are thoughts and italics in “quotations” are Arabic.   
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Talia’s POV, 6 Years Ago  
What has father done?! What was he thinking?! Bruce will never accept Damian now… I looked at my son in horror. “Did I do well, Mother?” he asked me, glancing over his shoulder at the dead ninja. They all had what looked like claw marks and bite marks where blood was still flowing freely from their mangled bodies.  
“Damian… you have claws…” I’ve never been speechless before.  
He looked at me, confused. “Yes. And long, sharp teeth. Grandfather says that they make me more lethal… Am I not supposed to have them?”  
“No. You are not supposed to have them and I will not have a monster as a son. From this day forward, you are no longer my son, freak.” With that, I turned and walked away from the monster who I just disowned.  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Damian’s POV, 6 Years Ago  
I do not understand what I did wrong. Mother said I was fighting the ninja to the death… so why did she disown me? Am I a monster? Grandfather always seems pleased when I use my claws and teeth. Maybe he will know why Mother is angry with me… I went to Grandfather’s room and knocked on the door. “Come in.” He said.  
I walked into the room, knowing I looked saddened. I lowered my head as a sign of respect. “What is it, little panther? What is saddening you?”  
“Mother is upset with me. She does not like my claws or teeth and she said that I should not have them… She has disowned me as her son.” Grandfather got up and pulled me close. He never shows emotion like this…  
“Oh, little panther; your claws and teeth will be seen as a curse to many, but they will be your saving grace. It is your choice whether you wish to use them.” Grandfather told me, one of his hands sliding through my hair in a comforting gesture. “I will speak to my daughter about this. Do not be saddened, little panther. Others cannot make you sad or you are letting them control you. Now, it is time for you to go to your poison lessons.” He gently pushed me towards the door and I felt much better as I left.  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Damian’s POV, Present  
This case was not supposed to be hard, but we had not known that so many of Two-Face’s henchmen would be there. It should have been a simple arms trafficking bust with few henchmen and Two-Face there.   
I kicked another henchman in the head, effectively knocking him unconscious, when I heard Grayson’s yelp. I turned and looked for him, making sure to keep defending myself as henchman after henchman tried to attack me. Grayson was leaning against a wall, barely holding his own against his attackers. “Aww, started the party without me?” Red Hood’s voice rang out as he jumped from a walkway and landed on some henchmen. He pulled out his knives and began slashing with non-lethal attacks. I caught a glimpse of Red Robin, helping defend Grayson against the henchmen. Father was nowhere to be seen.  
“Give it up! You’re greatly outnumbered!” Two-Face yelled. I saw Father fall in my peripheral vision, then my vision turned red and my animalistic instincts took over.  
I felt my claws slide out as I crouched down and jumped at the men around father. The men screamed and fell in pain as I slashed at their chests open, careful not to kill them, only injure them. Within two minutes, any henchman that was not on the ground in agony, had left. Two-Face was long gone. I felt a large hand land on my shoulder. I growled and looked up from my crouched position, like a cat ready to pounce. Father was looking down at me with kind, calming, caring eyes. “It’s over, Robin. It’s over.”  
I stood up, retracting my claws and teeth. “I-I did not mean to… I saw you fall and I-I felt so angry. I will pack my things…” Mother always made it clear that Father would not accept me.  
“No, Damian. You can stay. I would appreciate it if you tried not to use them in public, but I’m not kicking you out. You’re always welcome at home.” Father hugged me close.  
“Thank you, Father.” I hugged him back.  
“Demon brat, that was fucking awesome!” Todd smirked and yelled, slapping my back in an, apparently, affectionate manner.  
“That was pretty cool.” Drake said, smiling. Grayson hugged me and would not let go for several minutes.  
“Hopefully they won’t remember that.” Another voice came from a crate. Commissioner Gordon, Detective Bullock, and Officer Montoya stepped out from behind the crate.  
“If they do, everyone will just think they’re crazy, high, or lying. No one would believe them.” Drake said.   
“Let’s hope you’re right, kid.” Bullock muttered. “So, d’you all have them? Cuz I didn’t want capes in Gotham to begin with. Supers are where I draw the line.”  
“No, and he’s not leaving.” Father growled as my family stepped between Bullock and me.   
“He has never used them before! He shouldn’t be kicked out, with nowhere to go, just because he has claws and teeth!” Drake argued.  
“It’s not his fault and he’s my little brother; he’s not going anywhere!” Grayson hissed.  
“Look, I hate demon brat as much as the next guy, but he shouldn’t be punished for something that isn’t his fault!” Todd shouted.  
“Coming from the guy who shoots people?” Montoya responded.  
“I don’t even use real bullets anymore! Look, for a while, I was messed in the head; but who wouldn’t be after they were killed and came back from the fucking dead?! The only reason I’m sane now is thanks to Babybird who helped me through it after he broke me out of Arkham! He makes me tranqs and rubber bullets to shoot at people instead of real bullets…” All of us, except Drake, looked at Todd, incredulously. “What? You do not want to see him mad or pouty.”  
“I don’t pout!” Drake yelled, causing me to roll my eyes.  
“Yes, you do!” So, this is family.  
Grayson suddenly tackled them both in a hug. “Sorry, Red Robin, but you do pout.” Drake muttered cuss words under his breath. Grayson grabbed me and pulled me into the hug.  
“Get off of me!” I yelled but they did not let me go.  
We all turned when we heard laughter. Montoya was on the ground laughing while Gordon and Bullock were chuckling. “It’s funny to see you all acting like a family.” Gordon said. “I trust you to make sure he doesn’t use those claws wrongly or let the villains find out. They find out, they’ll start finding ways to get powers themselves. You guys deserve a night off. Go home and sleep or have family time or whatever it is Bats do on nights off.”  
“Well, Robin, it looks like you’ll be explaining tonight!” Nightwing said, letting us all get up.  
“Joy.” I muttered sarcastically. Is this acceptance? I know they’ll accept everything else, because they already know about my childhood…  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
At The Manor, Later that Night. Damian’s POV  
“So, claws, teeth, and anger issues?” Grayson asked from where he was sitting on the couch, next to me.  
“You already know I was genetically engineered, but Grandfather changed me more than Mother realized. He gave me these.” I let my claws out of my hands and let my teeth grow longer. “He also added some form of panther DNA that gave me animal instincts. The instincts make my anger more intense and I cannot control it. He made me into a monster.” I felt an angry tear fall down my face and I stood up then paced. “It is not fair! I never had a choice to become this or not! He just gave them to me! Even Mother knew I was a monster as soon as she found out about them! It is not fair!” I collapsed back onto the couch. “I never wanted to be a monster…”  
Grayson grabbed me and pulled me close as Father said “Damian, never think that! You aren’t a monster. You are a confused child who is finally learning right from wrong. Your past and abilities don’t make you a monster; your choices do. You are not a monster.” Father placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. But Mother said…  
“Monsters are what we fight at night; they chose to be evil, even though they knew it was wrong. You didn’t know killing was wrong when you killed, but now you do and you don’t kill anymore. A monster wouldn’t change like that.” Drake said, standing and smiling at me. Why is he being so nice?  
“I agree with replacement. I mean, really Demon Brat. You’re not evil or a monster. I’m freaking undead and no one calls me a monster! I’m more of a monster than you are, even if you have claws and teeth.” Todd just lounged on the couch. Perhaps they are right…  
“Thank you.” I said softly.  
“You have nothing to thank us for. We just told the truth.” Grayson said. They still care about me… Maybe Mother was wrong. Maybe I’m not a monster… Good. I do not want to believe I am anymore. I feel free of a burden I did not know I was carrying… I am happy. So this is what family feels like.


End file.
